When All is Forsaken
by Kolinshar Benito
Summary: Info on Heero's long-lost sister appears and he jumps at the chance to see her. The thing is, she's located at the worst place imaginable. Pain lies in their relationship only his real identity can fix. Say hello to Shingo Tsukino... or rather, Heero Yui.
1. Past Revelations

**When All is Forsaken**   
Prologue: Past Revelations   
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito   
April 2003   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Disclaimer**:   
*glares* These things are annoying little buggers aren't they? Lol, sorry, I've been speaking to too many British people lately. O_O. I even got a contact in Brazil now!!! Hmm, well, those bloody lawyers aren't getting a freaking word out of me. Nope! Nuh-uh.   
  
*spots a Matrix-Agent look alike standing near by making a motion with his hands near his throat* *Jackie looks thoroughly disturbed*   
  
Ahh.. well, maybe this time. All standard disclaimers apply.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover   
  
**Warning Note**: Slight use of profanity.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A splash of pastel and autumn colors fell across the white wash walls in waves through the balcony's open doors. Dawn had just broken, but there was still one person in the Winner household who was still awake. Fully engrossed in his searching, he failed to actually notice how late he was up, or rather how early. Not that it would matter much to him anyway.   
  
Prussian blue eyes scanned the screen of his laptop, his fingers never failing to pause once in the everlasting clicking sounds of his fingers across the keyboard. The gentle hum of the computer modem soothed his nerves slightly, yet failed to bring him out of his tense position. Having been trained from the very beginning to always be alert and to expect the unexpected, Heero Yui had a hard time breaking out of his down to earth ritual.   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed slightly as he absorbed the information on the screen. Nothing. There was absolutely no information on her. _Hmm..._, he mused silently as he stopped and flexed his fingers. Leaning back slightly in his swivel chair, he heard the cracking of the stiff vertebrae in his back and felt himself relax a little bit more. The sound of a few more clicking of the mouse swept through the room. Heero's favorite search engine on the internet was downloaded to his laptop computer in a matter of seconds and his fingers danced across the keyboard, as if in tuned to each other and keeping to the beat of a fast paced waltz.   
  
The modem hummed and to Heero's great surprise, one listing popped up for his results. The summary beneath it seemed accurate. But it was too good to be true. He had followed up on hundreds of false alarms in the past two years. For days, weeks, and even months Heero would disappear. As if he just dissolved and never came back. But he always did come back. When he felt himself ready to return back to the others. When the adrenaline rush of his search would finally slow down and more disappointment was weighted down on his heart. It had all started out with the hope of being reunited with her once again, but that hope slowly faded until it reached itself to nothing at all. Every month or so, he felt compelled to bring up another search on her. To see if she was even alive and well, with that smiling grin on her face he remembered seeing on her every time she walked through the door with such innocence. ..it was slightly sickening. He pondered on his thoughts for a moment. What were the chances of him finding her? She had covered her trail very well, and the only relevant information he actually had on her was when he hacked into the Japanese government files and downloaded her profile two years beforehand.   
  
He leaned back in his chair again, feeling the warm, caressing waves of the first tips of light in the horizon. Red and orange streaks kissed his cheeks and face, and Heero welcomed the warmth. He didn't complain or anything, but that night he had been cold.   
  
_Hmm... should've closed the window_, he thought. _Oh well. You can't change what is done._   
  
Sighing, he stared at the only result on the search engine and clicked into it. The page loaded quickly, a small face portrait of her in the top left corner, looking around the age of sixteen. He knew that she was older than she appeared. A list of her personal statistics was stated in the other column. His eyes widened. This was it!! He had finally found her!! An excited shiver erupted into him and he felt himself shake slightly to get rid of the abnormal feeling.   
  
Heero Yui looked at the picture of her. Of his sister. Her heart shaped face was framed in golden curls, two balls wrapped tightly at the top of her head with two streamers coming out from them in a cute fashion. Her pink lips were small, and were shaped in an "o," as if she had been caught by surprise of having her picture taken. Her nose was medium sized and a little narrow, but the most noticing feature about this woman was her eyes. They were a captivating, bright shade of blue that stood out the most against her features. Specks of green and white were also shaded in her irises, but by looking at once at that picture, Heero knew Usagi was much older than she seemed. There was wisdom and history in those eyes. But mixed in it was pain and pleasure. Eyes were said to be the window to a person's soul.   
  
How very true that was.   
  
Heero looked at her current statistics. How this had leaked out onto the colonial wide web (CWW) where anybody could look at it, he had no clue but he was determined to find out sooner of later.   
  
_Name: Usagi Serenity Tsukino_   
  
Heero stared at the piece of information unresponsive. Tsukino. That meant that she hadn't even gotten married yet. What had happened to that collage guy she had been dating when he had run away? He had been pretty rebellious toward his sister as a kid and had only liked the guy because he called Usagi "Meatball Head." Heero snorted, long hidden mirth finally coming out of their dark shells after so many years. He continued to scan the information.   
  
_Date of Birth: June 29, 2505_   
  
So that meant that she was 24 at the moment. Heero looked at the bit with a raised eyebrow. Usagi was 24 and still not married? What had happened? Had she taken a vow of celibacy? Heero didn't have to look at her again to know that she was a looker. Their father had constantly beaten off the guys that had come to call on her with a bat and a shotgun. Literally! Usagi didn't know half of how many people had wanted to date her. But Kenji Tsukino was notorious around the Juuban district of Tokyo for keeping his daughter under his wing until he had approved someone. A hidden smile graced his lips again as he remembered that Kenji Tsukino only approved one boy to date his beloved daughter. That braniac and bookworm, Melvin or something to the likes that. But Melvin had been obsessed with Usagi's best friend Naru. Age of 24 and still unmarried? Heero felt himself compelled to snort out again in disbelief, but regained his control over his body. He still remembered when he saw her playing outside with her friends, a pillowcase pulled over her head and a small bouquet of dandelions in her hands.   
  
_Currently Located: "Kuillian", Colony 188-79, Location 2_   
  
Heero warned himself not to stare at it in disbelief. But he couldn't help but do it. She was on Kuillian. Of all the fucking space colonies located in all five locations, she was on fucking _Kuillian_. Other wise known as "The Pit" by many of the military officials of the Preventors. Kuillian was well known in the none so wide universe for being _the_ spot to deal with the black-market trading, importing and exporting drugs, the place where escaped criminals went to go and hide from the authorities. Mainly the reason being because nobody ever wanted to go there. The colony of Kuillian was named "The Pit" for good reason. It really _did_ look like a pit! The streets were paved with garbage, dead animals, and sometimes even, rotting human corpses. It was like a war zone that had never been fixed up and had been left to lie there and just get worse and worse. And it had been going on for more than 20 years. Duo had come from that colony actually. To survive there you had to know street smarts and how to slip into the shadows unnoticed. How a blonde bunny could possibly achieve that, Heero did not know.   
  
_Immediate Blood Relations:   
  
Birth Parents: Jun Miya Gishana (mother, deceased);  
Kazuya Koshi Hamagisha (father, deceased)   
  
Adopted Guardians: Ikuko Himako Tsukino (mother, deceased);  
Kenji Shinji Tsukino (father, deceased)   
  
Brothers or Sisters: Shingo Kaji Tsukino (brother, whereabouts unknown);  
Chibi-Usa Serenity Tsukino (sister, deceased)   
  
Children: unborn fetus (aborted);  
Luella Miko Tsukino (daughter, deceased)_   
  
Heero stared at the long list of Usagi's blood relations. All of them were dead... except one... Heero stared at it, a strange feeling gripped inside of him. He swallowed and felt his throat constrict painfully against the forced gulp. He had received word about a year ago that his parents had died. An odd sensation flowed through him and her forced down a gulp. He gave a small sigh. He didn't even go to their funeral.   
  
He felt his eyes jump to the last line of the text. Children? Usagi had _had_ children? _...wow..._ was the only thought going trough his head. The first one she had aborted and the second daughter had.. died? He had been an uncle? Well... it wasn't like Usagi could go and tell him. She had no idea where he was, let alone if she knew he was even alive!   
  
_Shingo Kaji Tsukino_... now that was a very familiar name. He just stared at the monitor, the minutes slowly ticking by uneventfully. Suddenly, his vision started to blur as if a sheet of thick seran wrap was pulled over his eyes and the roll had been wrapped around his head repeatedly. He felt an unfamiliar liquid substance brush against his face and roll down his cheek.   
  
What are these... things? Heero thought, his eyebrows knitting together as his mind ran though a variety of possibilities.   
  
His throat vibrated as he willed himself to speak.   
  
"...am I... crying?" He whispered to the empty room. No one answered his questioning plea.   
  
Shingo Kaji Tsukino... Heero had known him. Well, had once known him anyway. They even looked alike! Same tousled brown hair and suspicious blue eyes. Shingo had been a boy who had embraced and loved life to the fullest. Heero was a complete 360-degree turn compared to that. He couldn't wait to embrace death.   
  
Shingo Kaji Tsukino...   
  
Heero Lowe Yui...   
  
Yeah... Heero Yui knew Shingo alright...   
  
...because they were one and the same.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**End Prologue.**   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Author's Notes**:   
  
Hmm, well what did you think? I know.. I know, new story. But once a new idea pops into my head, I just have to write it down. O_O. You should see how many prologues and unfinished chapters I have on my computer from the amount of new plots popping into my head. Straight Flush is coming out soon and Operation: Mr. Right is nearing the number of pages I wanted it to have. I had planned for 20, but I extended it to 25 if I really can. Stay tuned for a new release of my first crossover one shot.. it's really sad. -_-. Oh well.   
  
Ahh, yes. My site, Wind Beneath My Wings has gotten a completely new look and layout from the crappy one it had before hand. *snorts* Admit it. It disgusted even me. I really don't like my graphic program. Oh well. It is a Usagi/Heero shrine, but I am planning to make one for my other favorite Usagi crossover couples. Check it out at   
  
Leave a mark with your email and website and I'll tag you back. *wink*   
  
Anyhooz, thanks for reading the prologue of this story, When All is Forsaken. This is quite a different spin from what I usually write. I'm usually pairing up Usagi with Heero. Now they are related. So NO requests of a pairing of Usagi and Heero. Honestly, that would just be plain.. uh.. to put it in light terms, WEIRD. C'mon!! If you still haven't realized, they are BROTHER AND SISTER!!!!   
  
I would REALLY like some feedback on this to know if I should continue it or just take it off my list. It doesn't matter if you are signed in or not. Any sort of review will do. Even some constructive criticism would be helpful. Oh well. This was a pretty short prologue anyway. Review if you please!   
  
Much mahal,  
**~Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito**


	2. Making it a Difference

**When All is Forsaken**   
Chapter 1: Making it a Difference   
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito   
August 2003   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Present Day**   
The man once called Shingo Tsukino stared hard at the screen. _Whereabouts unknown_, it had said. A disappointed sigh escaped his chapped lips. But the information he had gotten was enough to get a lead on and track this person down. Staring at the picture of his sister once again, he knew it would be worth all the pain and waiting to finally see her again. He clicked on the button labeled "print," and the sound of the fans inside of the printer whirring were softly heard.   
  
The out of date picture was the only thing that he had of any relevance to her now. Heero felt compelled to remember the night that she had ran away from home. It had been partly his fault. Aw, fuck it. It was actually completely his fault. Heero had totally screwed up big time with his older sister. He had never been a good brother to her. More like the conformed typical brother expected during the century. The annoying brat that everyone expected him to be towards an older sibling. But he had really crossed the line when he had pushed to get the information that he so desperately wanted. But as the saying goes, Usagi had shoved back. Hard.   
  
Heero never forgot anything in his life. Ever since his training with Doctor J, to every suicidal mission, and even the stupid cocktail parties Quatre and Relena had managed to drag him into, Heero Yui never missed a minute of it. He recalled every detail that needed to be known and stored it in his mind. When shoved all the way to the back, or just plainly ignored, it would make itself a backup. And its backups would make another backup. Everything from the important officials that had attended, the bases that he had destroyed, the attempts to dodge projectiles coming toward him at the same speed at a fired bullet, he remembered it all.   
  
Heero learned to analyze and respond quickly to events that could have resulted with dire consequences. He maintained the stamina and endurance that had been beaten into him by an insane professor. He could accept death as easily as accepting that a bee had pollinated a flower. But Shingo Tsukino was different. Shingo was a fun loving kid in elementary who enjoyed his video games and ice cream rather than training simulations and bicarbonate materials and grains which were most likely steroids. Shingo would rather watch TV than analyze mountains of gigabytes worth of data, only to follow up on small leads or clues. But Shingo Tsukino also had a passion for trying to get a rise out of his older sister, and annoying people was only a game to him.   
  
But it would mostly be the last game he ever played with his sister before that night. When she ran away. Away with tears on her face and nothing on her of any value other than the clothes on her back and a golden star locket she never seemed to let go. And a broach. Let us not forget that damn broach that started the whole mess in the first place.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Seven Years Before Present Day**   
Bleary Prussian blue eyes slowly opened, the human with his face attached to them only one fourth awake. 'What the hell.?' was the only thought running through his mind at the unexpected awakening. Shutting his eyes one again, he forced himself to succumb to sleep.   
  
A rustling sound outside his bedroom door aroused him up once again.   
  
Glancing at the digital number on the click displaying military time, the red digits shone brightly in the dark revealing 0350 hours. He was no longer half-asleep after that. His heart thundered against his chest, blood pounding in his ears.   
  
Various thoughts ran though his head.   
  
'Is it a thief?!'   
  
'Was there someone that had broken into the house?'  
  
His parents had disappeared to the country for the weekend, leaving Usagi in charge of the house and Shingo's only source to the money they had left behind, in case of emergencies. Usagi hadn't come home before he had gone to bed.   
  
A resounding crash echoed through the house, as what Shingo now knew was the painted flower vase his mother had bought in China. Cursing followed, with what sounded like a female voice… and voice that sounded like, Usagi?!   
  
Shingo shook her head, trying to relieve himself of the small amount of paranoia he had invested within himself unknowingly. He mentally berated himself. 'Baka Shingo. Duh, it's only the klutz.' And with that final thought, he yanked his door opened, fully intending to give his older sister a piece of his mind.   
  
But what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.   
  
"Usagi!" Shingo cried out in horror as his eyes gave Usagi a once over. She was covered from head to toe in a dark substance. Dread crept up in his stomach and dropped like a rock as he realized it was blood.   
  
"Shingo-kun... help me up, will you?" Usagi groaned as she obviously clutched her gut in pain.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Present Day**   
Usagi Tsukino accidentally slammed her elbow into the gyrostabilizer, hard. _Again_. Clenching her teeth together to stop herself from screaming out in agony, she felt her jaw tightening to stop the scream which threatened to come. This was the third time she had done that in the last half-hour, and by God, it hurt like hell.   
  
"Hey Usagi? You doing alright up over there?" Her employer, Hilde, shouted at her. Combined with her seemingly western drawl that she had, it sounded a lot like she was saying, "'ey Usagi? Yew doin' alright up over there?" She had finally gone to investigate the repeating sounds she had heard persistently over the past thirty minutes.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine Hilde. Hey, would you mind passing me that spare power coupling? It should be on the ground by the bottom of this hunk of tin somewhere." The so called hunk of tin that Usagi ever so politely referred to was actually one of the very last Taurus models in existence. It had been secretly stored away in Hilde's junkyard by her boyfriend. Well, Hilde kept denying that the braided chocolate haired man was her boyfriend, but Usagi knew better. Although, Ms. In Denial was practically breaking the law, she seemed to trust this Duo person (_"He is NOT my boyfriend, Usagi!"_) with her life.   
  
Usagi knew from experience that Hilde was not a person to make mistakes very easily. This woman was one of those individuals who checked, and double-checked things to make sure that nothing went wrong. And bond of trust with this person was something that was built over time and experience. If Hilde could accept this mobile suit only with the nod of her head, and a screwdriver pointing into the direction of the hidden hanger, Usagi was almost ready to bet her life that Duo was a very trusted person in her life.   
  
Hence on the whole boyfriend shenanigan that Usagi relentlessly droned onto her. (_"For the last time, Usa! DUO MAXWELL IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"_)   
  
Ever since the Earth Sphere United Nations (ESUN) had come into place, with Vice Minister Relena Dorliens declaration for total pacifism, many people had been more than eager to destroy their inactive mobile suits. It had also been rumoured that the Gundam Pilots had sent their own suits straight into the heart of the sun to become molten gundaniam. But after she was kidnapped by the child of Trieze Kushrenada, Mariemaea, she had changed her views slightly, and realized that sometimes small amounts violence was necessary to finally attain true peace. She had heard of the riots and revolts against the Barton Foundation that had rebelled against the invading colonists. That they were finally fighting for their right to live. She had kept a close touch with all the Gundam Pilots, via the heavily funded Preventors. The Lady Une was one of the very few people that they kept in contact with on a regular basis.   
  
Groping around blindly in the cluttered cockpit of the Taurus, Usagi discovered she was missing one very important tool.   
  
"And while you're at it, grab the monkey wrench too!"   
  
A few minutes passed and Usagi saw Hilde's brunette locks peeking through the doorway. Face finally coming into view, Usagi saw Hilde roll her eyes as she passed over the things Usagi had asked for.   
  
She commented sarcastically as she poked her head though the cockpit and handed Usagi the items. "What am I? Your personal servant?"   
  
Usagi laughed merrily, "If that was true, I'd be ordering you to make me some food!" As if on cue, her stomach grumbled agreeing with Usagi completely. "God, I'm starved!"   
  
Hilde shook her head, all too knowingly, "You know, with the amount of food you eat in only a month, I wouldn't be too surprised if it would be enough to feed a starving colony! C'mon, I'll make us some lunch." She glanced down at a pink sport watch strapped down on her wrist. A present from Usagi for her birthday. "Woah! It's no wonder you're starving! It's already four o'clock! You've been here since dawn too. Hmm, there are bags under your eyes, girl. ...Usagi, have you been getting much sleep?"   
  
Uh oh. Everyone on both the Earth and the Colonies beware. Hilde had just gone into her _terrifying_ maternal mode.   
  
Usagi waved off Hilde's concern with a casual flick of the wrist. "I'm fine Hilde-chan. See?" A bight sunny smile was instantly plastered on the blonde's face. Which was easily figured out as very fake by the junkyard manager.   
  
She tilted her head in worry, "Hey Usagi, you know you can trust me with the truth. What's wrong?"   
  
Silence filled the air for a few moments.   
  
Usagi sighed heavily, her eyes and facial expressions finally showing her true fatigue. Hilde couldn't help but burst out a response when she saw the immediate change.   
  
"Holy shit, girl! You look like Hell! ...you haven't been sleeping at all, have you?"   
  
Usagi leaned back in the cushioned seat of the cockpit and shook her head no.   
  
"...want to tell me about it?"   
  
Another shaken head.   
  
"...you're making me guess here, girlie. And you know the doctor said not to get my blood pressure up anymore. I'm only twenty six fer' cryin' out loud! And I've already got problems in my body that I should be getting when I'm sixty!" Again with the western drawling in her voice.   
  
Usagi lips started to twitch upward. A mischievous look appeared in her eyes as she raised her right eyebrow and looked at Hilde straight in the eye.   
  
"You know, if you'd finally call you boyfriend over, you could probably be 'creative' and work off some 'steam.' I'm sure he knows a certain way that will 'relieve' you of your 'blood pressure problem.'" Usagi winked slyly at a mortified Hilde. "Because, everyone knows that 'physical exhaustion' is a perfect way to…"   
  
Usagi was finally faced with an onslaught of hard punches from the taunted girl.   
  
"Agh, GROSS! Jeez ya little perverted fool! Honestly!" Needless to say, Hilde was nonetheless laughing. Hidden mirth shone in Usagi's eyes as she giggled uncontrollably.   
  
The laughter shared between the two began to die down and Usagi rested comfortably in the seat. Her eyes became downcast as Hilde looked on at the blonde.   
  
"Hil-chan... you're probably the only living person who knows about my past with... well, you know."   
  
The conversation had taken a drastic turn from the laughter ridden gossip they had shared only minutes before hand. Hilde slowly nodded.   
  
"Yes, I know about your past with OZ. And I know that it's far behind you and that you shouldn't let it haunt your dreams any more." Hilde leaned into the cockpit and gave Usagi's hand a tight squeeze.   
  
Usagi seemed far from being rest assured though.   
  
"Honey, is there something wrong?"   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and looked up at her best friend. Hilde inwardly reeled back in surprise as she found herself looking at Usagi's tear filled blue eyes.   
  
"You know how I told you about that pilot I had fancied?"   
  
Slow nodding again from Hilde. "The guy named Trowa, right? The brown haired bang boy?" She rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid you start describing him again. I remember I had to practically drown you in rum to try and get you to start talking about this guy! And I quote from Usagi Tsukino, 'God, that man was a hunk! He had these amazing green eyes… or maybe I should say eye because he had this one flap of hair that he kept as a bang. Ooh and those muscles! I remember sneaking into the gym with the excuse of roll call to try and catch of glimpse of him without his shirt.'" Hilde gave an overly exaggerated lustful sign. "'Holy alleluia, I may have been reprimanded by that stingy colonel, but it was _wayyyy_ worth it.'"   
  
Usagi giggled softly at Hilde's description of him. She swiped a hand playfully at her, "Oh stop it, you!"   
  
Another laughing session ensued.   
  
"Hmm, so Usagi, what suddenly brought up, uh... Trowa?"   
  
Usagi stilled and a tear formed at the base of her eye.   
  
"Because today was the day that he died."   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Three Years Before Present Day**   
Lieutenant Junior Grade Usagi Tsukino was armed and very dangerous. Though very physically appealing, men knew to stay very far away from her and avoid giving her catcalls while within her earshot. The last person to apparently attempt that ended up getting court marshalled for being AWOL. But then again, maybe it was because "someone" had apparently broken all the fingers in his left hand and dropped him off in the neighbouring country all together. But that still didn't stop the other soldiers from daydreaming about her while when not within a five mail radius from her.   
  
It wasn't as if she was some cold and cynical bitch that made everyone's life a living hell. No. Usagi was actually more of a shy type, if such a word could ever describe her. Although most who had suffered her "punishments" would call her the female version of Satan, people knew that she only locked herself in a little box that she had squeezed herself into, made a custom lock, complete with everything from motion sensors and landmines. But she had tossed the key into the ocean, and sent the blue plans for them burning all the way to oblivion.   
  
She was known to make spur of the moment actions, some which had saved soldiers lives a few dozen times. After taking a bullet that had been meant for Colonel Lady Une, she had been promoted to a lieutenant and usually had full reign over what she did. Whenever she was ordered by any superior officer to do something, she did the task quickly and efficiently. After a while, it was clear that she was someone that they could not fire very easily. Despite the times she had come late to meetings, appointments, ceremonies, or anything else that required her presence, they had given her full pardon, because really, what else could they do? She was someone that would be very valuable in the war.   
  
Usagi Tsukino was more commonly known as Usa to her closer colleagues. The official reason was that they couldn't pronounce her actual name, but the real reason behind it was because they all knew she was a big softie inside. But she had only given permission to a handful of people to call her that. A death glare was sent the way of anybody else who attempted to call her a pet name. "Sweet thang" and "Honey" were names that could probably get a person killed.   
  
Usagi had woken up today with a feeling that something was going to happen. Which had freaked her out completely because the last time she had felt this something, she had been brutally beaten to near death by an attacking youma and had run away from home. Just dandy. Perfect way to start off the morning at the Germaine Gartier Place*, an established OZ military base.   
  
Slipping her legs out of the warmth of her bed, she yawned loudly as she gave her digital clock a once over. 0530. She stood up, and flinched at the coldness of the concrete floor. Her toes became tangled in the long mane of silky blonde threads that she dared to actually call "hair" as she hot-footed her way to her fluffy blue slippers.   
  
Taking a quick shower, she hurried out of the bathroom and set out on drying her hair. It had grown past her feet in the past few years, but she didn't find the heart to cut it. As funny as it was, her hair was probably the only remaining thing that she had to remind herself of her past. It was 0549. She had eleven minutes to dress up, dry her hair, and run across the base to the other side where they actually held the meetings.   
  
In all actuality, dressing up meant rummaging through her clothes scattered haphazardly on the floor and searching for one of her uniforms. Drying her hair meant blow drying, brushing, hair spraying, then placing them in the tradition buns, braiding those, and rolling them up so they looked very Princess Leia like. Damn those regulations. Running across the base took at least two minutes if she sprinted. But sprinting in Usagi terms meant lots of yelling of "OUT OF THE WAY!" and the accidental knocking over of papers from peoples hands.   
  
Annoyed at her current position, she thought, 'Why the hell do they station half the soldiers one side of the base, yet put the meeting rooms, conference halls, and most important, the cafeteria, all the way on the other side of the base? Yeesh! Whoever designed this base must have been on crack at the time!'   
  
It was 0603 by the time she had finished dressing and doing her hair. She hopped on one leg out of the door, still frantically trying to tie the laces her standard military combat boots. She sighed in defeat as she finally bent over to complete the task. 'Velcro, anyone?' She thought sarcastically, and fixed her beret that had been hanging off one of her braid-buns.   
  
She pushed the knob in to lock the door and started off toward the conference room to which she was already late for. She stopped and backtracked, stopping at her door again. She wriggled the knob furiously, as if it would fall off so she would be aloud into her room again. She crudely cursed under her breath.   
  
"Dammit! I forgot my keys!" She sighed and checked her pockets for her clearance. At least she hadn't forgotten those. She cursed loudly as she ran towards the meeting. "Whatever, I'll get a spare later."   
  
When she reached the designated room for the meeting, the guard had merely nodded at her entrance and grinned.   
  
"Late again, Lieutenant?" Ensign Otto whispered to her ear as he granted her admittance to the room. She didn't even have to show him her clearance. He was one of those "selected" people.   
  
She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shush you."   
  
He saluted her and his monotonous mask slipped over his face. Usagi took this as a reminder to keep her cool and she saluted him back.   
  
Whispering under her breath, she said, "Wish me luck. I'm probably going to need it. Une is going to have my head today."   
  
Otto's mouth twitched slightly, but a moment later it was gone. Usagi picked up his whisper as she opened the door. "Good luck, Usa."   
  
Everyone in the room looked up at the opening of the door. Most were scattered around the room, and the only furnishings within the room was a small coffee table holding up a huge canteen of hot coffee, and haphazardly placed seating chairs stacked on top of each other. Usagi made her way to the coffee, but was intercepted on her quest by a strict woman in glasses.   
  
"Late as usual, Lieutenant Tsukino?" Lady Une greeted her in her usual way and Usagi froze. Her body stiffened as she quickly turned and faced the Lady. She saluted, and the Lady saluted back.   
  
"At ease, Tsukino."   
  
The two woman made their way to the holy grail of morning drinks, coffee, and Usagi poured a mug for both of them. "Here, Colonel. Just the way you like it." Usagi winked. She signed inwardly. 'Great, now I've turned into a suck up.'   
  
Une gave Usagi's own coffee a once over and raised her eyebrow. "And yours is just the way you enjoy it as well. Milk, cream, and most likely a heaping amount of sugar."   
  
Usagi laughed, "Hmm, you know me so well. I probably need to change my style soon."   
  
Lady Une shook her head, "And loose the lieutenant we all know? I don't think so." She took a drink from her mug. It was rather plain, with the OZ symbol engraved in gold on the black cup.   
  
"Speaking of changing habits, what's your excuse for being late this time?" Lady Une's eyebrow was raised again.   
  
"Umm... would you believe me if I said my alarm clock didn't ring?" Usagi unconvincingly stated.   
  
"You know that it's a crime to lie to an officer in uniform, right?"   
  
"…mh helpt hn" Usagi drowned her response with a drink of her coffee. She nearly gagged. Ack, ack! Too much sugar! She turned her head away from her commanding officer as she discretely spit the coffee back in the cup. Her eyes began to water.   
  
"Hmm, Tsukino? I don't think I quite got you?" Colonel Lady Une asked jovially as she witnessed Usagi's discomfort.   
  
"Uh, I slept in, Colonel," She answered and placed her mug back onto the coffee table, right beside another full coffee cup.   
  
Lady Une shook her head, "Yet another Tsukino blunder."   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. Noticing the clock, she was surprised to see it say 0620. The meeting was supposed to start twenty minutes ago. "Colonel?"   
  
Lady Une turned her attention back to her lieutenant. "Yes, Tsukino?"   
  
"What's this meeting all about? Even though I was late myself, the meeting was supposed to be scheduled for twenty minutes ago."   
  
"Well, it seems that the ensign that the meeting was called for still hasn't arrived."   
  
Usagi raised her brow dutifully. "_Ensign?_ Since when have we been giving welcoming for newly recruited ensigns?"   
  
Lady Une winked, "Since this pilot evaded all attacking missiles in first Taurus suit exercise and had hit every one of his own targets with a 98% accuracy. Since this is a pilot which has broken the new record for best reaction time in hand to hand combat. An astounded breaking too, because _you_ were the last record holder if I'm not mistaken. Since this is a pilot, that when ordered to destroy a Gundam, did so without hesitation. And this is a pilot that we will most likely desperately need in the coming months. That is why we are holding a meeting in his honour." Lady Une frowned. "Now look what you're making me do! I'm usually very descriptive in my words (Usagi almost snorted at this comment. She knew that Une was right though. Usagi had been on the end of most of Une's cursing spectacles) but now, I'm repeating the same words over again!"   
  
Usagi raised her eyebrow, impressed. "He broke _my_ record? The very record that I beat the very day that I signed up for OZ and hasn't been broken again in the past six years?"   
  
The Colonel winked, "Impressed?"   
  
Usagi laughed, "More like disappointed. You know, I was very proud of that record. That's the record that got my name pounded into your ears."   
  
The Lady wagged a finger at her. "Hah! It was that fight that you had with General Hudson that got your name pounded into my ears! He wouldn't relent at all! He was cursing day and night about the ensign that had thrown a pie ever so "accidentally" at his behind."   
  
Lady Une shrugged, "So I really had no other choice but to investigate such a vile accusation against one of our more talented soldiers."   
  
Usagi shrugged off her compliment, "Hmph! You liked the fact that someone had shown that stuck up _ex_-General his place. And that's why you looked me up."   
  
A finger was gently placed on Usagi's lips. "Hmm, we can't go and start spreading rumours around now, can we? Besides, we've wandered far from the topic of extraordinary pilot."   
  
"Mmm hmm, then why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be stuck doing paperwork tonight because of this _extraordinary_ pilot?"   
  
Une countered Usagi's cheek quickly, "Because Lieutenant, you were late, once again I may add, by twenty minutes, for a meeting that you have known about for an entire week." With that, Lady Une shoved a folder marked with "Barton, Trowa" on the label into Usagi's open hand.   
  
Usagi suppressed an oncoming groan, "As you wish, Colonel."   
  
Colonel Lady Une, second in command to Treize Kushrenada himself, nodded and excused herself from the small chat that Lieutenant Usagi Tsukino had previously been engaged in.   
  
The Wonder Pilot had finally arrived.   
  
A person began to clap, and soon enough, the room was enveloped with a round of applause. Usagi glanced down at the folder. 'His name is Trowa Barton, eh? Hmm, I've heard that name before… Oh well.'   
  
Someone rushed past her, nearly knocking the folder out of her grip when they brushed their shoulder by the tip of the manila tag. Looking up to give the rude person a piece of her mind, she grimaced as she found a solider all too willingly sucking up to the new star pilot as he presented Ensign Barton with a cup of coffee. Her eyes suddenly wandered back to the coffee table where she had dropped her own mug off. Uh oh. It was gone.   
  
Cerulean eyes darted themselves back to Trowa Barton's hands. Her coffee cup! In his hands! With tainted sugar filled coffee that she had backwashed into. Uh oh. _BIG_ uh oh. Horror filled her face as she realized he was about to drink from the mug. She closed her eyes and winced, awaiting for the man to spit out the coffee in surprise and disgust.   
  
She opened her eyes as she realized that the moment she was waiting for didn't come. She watched as he gulped down the drink and there was only the smallest hint of a sour face on his lips. Wow. This man had to have nerves of steel. Literally. The stuff that she had mixed up for herself tasted horrendous. Needless to say, he had already gained her respect that neither perfect shooting scores or reputations could do. By sustaining that coffee that she had the gall to mix up, he had ricocheted upward her inward Respect-o-Meter.   
  
Ding ding ding! You've won our grand prize!   
  
She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud. Because Usagi Tsukino did NOT laugh out loud in a military institute. Nope, she did not. _Oh god, gotta clench the jaw. Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh…_ her little mantra continues itself within her head.   
  
Trowa was now stuck with the "smile and nod" routine that she was so used to doing now a days… except, well, he was doing more of the nodding and shaking random strangers' hands than smiling. The example: (I'd draw it out if I could to make it funnier, but I obviously can't) random person with big happy face on head waltzes up to Trowa, extends arm, and comments on what fine piloting skills he demonstrated and/or comments on what a valuable person (coughtoolcough) he would be to OZ. Trowa nods, shakes the extended arm, nods again, and makes a random comment of thank you. Hence the smile and nod routine.   
  
Lady Une successfully made their trip around the room, and the final stop ended at Usagi Tsukino. Most of the officers had left for other meetings or things on their agendas, and few people were still milling around.   
  
"And here we have Lieutenant jg. Usagi Tsukino. This is also one of our more talented pilots. You broke her record in the reflex of hand to hand combat," Lady Une introduced her to Trowa.   
  
Usagi nodded her head dutifully at Ensign Trowa's casual salute.   
  
She inwardly sighed. 'What the heck am I supposed to say? Whatever the other people have said has probably said about a million times already. God, this guy is hot! Erm, wait! Nononononono! Big no no! not supposed to be thinking about other comrades like that! Against regulations! Still, that doesn't mean I can't look... wow, he has amazing eyes.'   
  
Lady Une coughed loudly to get Usagi's attention. Her eyes had seemed to glaze over and she realized that Usagi hadn't heard a word she had spoken in the past little while.   
  
Revenge echoed loudly in her mind.   
  
"Ensign Barton, Lieutenant Tsukino has also volunteered to show you around the place. Because I'm sure that any paperwork that must be done will be filed and ready on my desk later, right Lieutenant Tsukino?"   
  
The use of her formal name snapped Usagi out of her day dream.   
  
"Right! Paperwork is being volunteered. Will be shown around the base as you requested, Colonel," Usagi plastered a sunny smiled on her face. Suddenly, she figured out what the heck she had just said.   
  
"Begging your pardon, ma'am! What I meant to say was that, uh, I'd be more than happy to escort Ensign Barton around the base. And the paperwork will be filed and ready on your desk coming evening," Usagi winced. 'Great, just lovely!'   
  
Lady Une nodded her head sharply.   
  
"That's what I thought you said, Lieutenant. Dismissed."   
  
Usagi and Trowa both saluted and headed out of the room. Otto had disappeared from his post, and another guard had been stationed in his place.   
  
A soft voice broke her thoughts.   
  
"Lieutenant?"   
  
"Yes, Trowa? Erm, sorry. That was rude of me to say your first name without your privilege. I meant Ensign Barton. Yes?"   
  
Trowa shook his head.   
  
"No, feel free to call me Trowa, Lieutenant. Well, I was wondering what time we should meet for our tour of the base?"   
  
"Hmm, how about after I'm done filing all this paperwork?" She grimaced as she looked at the bundle in her hand and raised her head. There was a hint of a smile on Trowa's face. You wouldn't even notice it unless you were actually looking for a facial expression.   
  
She smiled. As they turn and left the corridor, she turned her head toward Trowa and said, "Hey, just call me Usa, okay?"   
  
Trowa looked a bit taken back, but nodded and turned away.   
  
She walked away from the first man who had given her the butterflies in quite some time. She didn't know it would be the very last time she would ever see him in an OZ uniform again.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**Present Day**   
The first part of what Usagi said also finally sunk in. "And fer the last friggin' time! He's not my BOYFRIEND!"   
  
A new male voice made the two girls jump in surprise.   
  
"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"   
  
"DUO?!?!?!"   
  
"Mr. Maxwell?!"   
  
"OH MY GOD! Don't scare me like that you little… you little, RUGRAT!"   
  
"Rugrat? What? No sugar pie? Honey muffin? Or any other of those sweet pet names you've called me?"   
  
Hilde swatted at Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot extraordinaire, as he hung from an overhanging cable wire, situated directly above the Taurus suit.   
  
"Hmm, you guys, I think that I'm going to maybe need this suit for a little while."   
  
"Why?" There was alarm in Hilde's eyes.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Trowa came running into the room.   
  
"Heero. Quatre's been captured."   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
**End Chapter One.**   
  
What the asterisk meant…   
  
* Germaine Gartier Place: this military base did not appear in the Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon series. It's just something I made up off the top of my head for the base name. If anybody actually knows what the base Trowa infiltrated was called, feel free to tell me please.   
Hoped you enjoyed Chapter One! Sorry this took me a while to update, but yeah. The reviews I got on the PROLOGUE were astounding. Feedback you be greatly appreciated, and it can be in any way, shape, or form. You don't even have to sign in to review.   
  
I'm going to camp in about ten minutes! I wanted to post this up before I left, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed!   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**New Revision Notes:**   
  
Hi again. I've redone this chapter because I really didn't look over it before I left. Hoped you enjoyed! I only ask that you do not review the chapter notice that is next because I will be removing it if I can next time I update!   
  
Oh yes, my shameless pluggage for the day: I've made a SM Crossover group which you can post your fan fiction stories on if you wish. The url is:   
  
**Let insanity ensue, Kolinshar Benito.**   
  
If you want to know more why I've been lacking in update, visit my personal website, Bikini Bottoms:   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**Reviewer's Corner**:   
  
**Random Artemis**: *bows* Your questions will be answered in the following chapter. Hehehe... lol, like that helped to explain anything!   
  
**Senshi's Tenshi**: Lol, sorry for making you wait so long. I just had to respond to your review. (You're so special! Lol!) I DID have so much fun at camp too. ^^ I'm surprised you actually read the authors notes! Lol! I'm trying to iron out the typo's in this chappy, but yeah.   
  
**Taes**: Thank you for your ever so amazing tips!   
  
**amara**: PLEASE BE AWARE THAT I AM A GIRL!!!! NOT A GUY!!!   
  
God bless all you other reviewers: minimerc, Lady Light, Tenshi-Hotaru, Me, Bright-Anarchy, Water Angel1, kylarachan, crystalgem2003, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Sailor Millenia, sakura, Sharem, Sadie Joyce Myst Lady, Gunbunny1, Bluejello, Riuka, G-Chan, bushoumono, Shi no Tenshi/Megami, Sailor Hylia, Suzan aka Sammie, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, Shorti Shinimegami, DragonGirl12, sovereign, Athenae, pyrotenshi, s, Usagi_1313 


	3. A Mocking Battlefield

**When All is Forsaken**  
Chapter Two: A Mocking Battlefield  
By: Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito  
September 2003

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright Naoko Takeuchi and uh… the Gundam Wing creator. (). All standard disclaimers apply. 

Dedication: For all the Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance fanfiction crazed and Senshi's Tenshi who guessed what was going to happen right. 

I'd also like to thank Usagi Asia Maxwell and Crazygurl70, my two favorite authorettes, for beta-ing this story's chapter. I'm looking for one or two more who would like to take the job on. . 

Japanese Translations (if you don't know these, _learn them_!):  
**Osage no baka**: braided idiot  
**Kami**: God  
**Hontoni iino?**: are you really sure?  
**Itaiyo**: it's going to hurt  
**Youma**: demon  
**Senshi**: warriors (or in this case, the sailor scouts)  
**Baka**: idiot  
**Iie**: no  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Present Day**

Heero was quite caught off guard when Trowa barged into his room, his showing eye glowing just a little too wildly. He hadn't even sensed a person coming near the room, and he usually could gain a sixth sense to when a person drew close to him. His searching's for his sister had made him a little too engrossed in his work and apparently, he was loosing his touch. If that had been a person trying to knock him off the living species list, then it truly might have gotten him killed. 

But the second he heard the handle to the door turn, he grabbed the nearest weapon lying beside his computer and clicked off the safety to the gun immediately. He flicked on the switch that turned on the targeting laser at the top of the gun and aimed it at the door. There had been no hesitation. A brown haired man with an unusual bang covering his eye stepped slowly into the room and faced the former Wing Zero pilot. Trowa currently had a red pin light dead between his eyes from a little accessory Heero had added to his gun a few weeks ago. Surprise faded off Heero's chest quickly and he clicked the safety off. 

As if being held at gunpoint was the least of his worries, Trowa began to speak before Heero had disarmed his weapon. 

"Heero. Quatre's been kidnapped." 

Heero's head snapped back as he stared at Trowa, whether it would have been in surprise or horror could have been anyone's guess as his face had transformed into his usual monotonous mask. There was a sharp beep from the laptop printer, symbolizing that it had finished printing the paper. It died down as quickly as it came, neither occupants of the room flinching at the sudden sound. With the amount of tension that had quickly amounted in the room, a normal person would have jumped and sworn aloud. 

Quatre Winner, former Gundam pilot 04 of Sandrock, had gone with Relena Peacecraft to help with peace treaties and diplomatic things among the colonies that still were a bit iffy on converting to the total pacifism project the Vice Minister had. _Shit_. Immediately, Heero thought of the argument that Quatre and his personal bodyguard and friend, Rashid had had before they left. 

_"But Master Quatre! It might be dangerous there! Who knows who might be targeting you if I don't accompany you?! It already a known fact that you have no escort to guard you during your stay!" Rashid pleaded with his employer. The 7" tall man loomed over Quatre's desk. The sun was shining though the window behind him, creating a giant shadow that engulfed both Quatre and the mahogany desk he was sitting in. _

Quatre leaned back in his black, leather swivel chair and shook his head no. "Rashid, I understand the circumstances of this decision, but I'm not only going on this trip to help Miss Peacecraft, but I'm also her bodyguard for this particular time. How would she feel about her own, personal security if her bodyguard had his own _escort to protect him?" _

"But Master Quatre!…" Rashid further protested before he was interrupted. 

"The answer is no! I'm sorry Rashid, but in all honesty, I'm using this trip as sort of a vacation. I'm getting so stressed and frustrated with the other corporations, combined with everything from the wars, and I still haven't gotten a break. Please, Rashid… I know how much this hurts you… but I just need time to get away. Besides, I'll only be gone for a week. It's Miss Relena that needs the protecting this time. What bad could possibly happen to me there?" 

'…famous last words, Quatre,' Heero thought as he gave Trowa a nod. 

Trowa understood the silent command as he left the man formerly known as Shingo Tsukino's room to grab some equipment that he may need. The door clicked shut silently behind him. 

Heero pushed aside his searching's for his sister for later. The missions always came before anything else, even if he didn't have his Wing Zero anymore. He closed the active windows on his laptop and shut the state of the art computer off, sticking it in its carrying case. It was black and made of leather cloth that had a big cut out rectangular pieces so that if he opened it, he would be able to use the computer no problem. The sides of the case were lined with a soft squishy substance so that if he were to drop he case suddenly, the computer wouldn't get dinged in the process. Grabbing his gun off the bed, he stuck it in the holster Duo had given him for a "belated birthday present." The osage no baka words still rung clearly in his head. 

_"Heero, happy birthday!" Duo grinned as he noted the slightly surprised yet puzzled look on the Perfect Soldier's face. _

"Duo, it's not my birthday. Receiving presents holds no significance toward me. Give it to Quatre if you want," And with that statement spoken, Heero turned around and started to walk out of the gym. 

"Ohhh c'mon Heero! I know it's not your birthday, but this is the day when we first met. Considering I don't know when your actual birthday is, I think it would be appropriate enough to give it to you today," Duo pressed on, catching up to the swiftly walking teen and pressing the gift into his hands. The present was a small square shape, wrapped in blue wrapping paper, words of Happy Birthday _being sprinkled on it with gold ink with every empty space. A yellow bow, complete with the heavily twisted and curled ribbings, sat innocently at the top of the gift. _

Heero looked back into the past, and to his revelation, he realized that today was the day that they had first met. This was the very day Duo had tried to steal his Wing Zero for spare parts to his own Gundam, but the events leading down from that resulted in Duo trying to shoot him. Twice. And Relena actually protecting him from the Deathscythe pilot! Ha! Now that was a laugh. 

Sighing inwardly, and noting the hopeful look of Duo's face (which reminded him of a kid at Christmas begging to open just one gift earlier than the others), he gave in. Taking the gift from Duo's hands timidly, he shook it slightly, as if assessing if it was actually some sort of bomb in disguise. Something shifted inside. Giving Duo another "look", he began to tear at the wrapping paper, curiosity getting to him. What in the world could Duo had given him? …well, he only hoped it wasn't shampoo. Only Lord knows what Duo would alter with the hair concoction, dumping in pink dye for all he knew. Wufei had suffered that type of consequence before. When he had torn off all the wrapping paper, he was left with a small brown box with no markings whatsoever. It was wrapped in duct tape. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to rip to gray colored adhesive off. 

Looking at Duo, he saw that the braided teen had carefully hidden his facial expression. He cracked open the lid that revealed to be… another box. This time, white, and smaller yet, it seemed to be about three-quarters a ruler long and once again, just like the previous one, the top was sealed with duct tape. Okay, that was an understatement. The entire box was wrapped in it, as if Duo had spent almost half the roll trying to get it to shut. He cast Duo a raised eyebrow. 'Should've known Duo would have pulled just a bit of a joke,' and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handy dandy pocketknife. 

The knife was loaded with all sorts of gizmos, being that it was custom made by Heero Yui himself. He popped open the knife portion and sliced through the absurd amount of duct tape. He cracked open the lid of the white box, and what was in it surprised him greatly. It was a waist holster for a gun. His gun. He looked back at Duo with a surprised look on his face. 

"Well Heero, we can't have you sticking your gun in only God knows where within your spandex shorts. I have a very good idea to where it's hidden, but I absolutely refuse to say anything. So use this. Please. It'll come in handy, I promise," With that said, it was Duo who had turned to leave this time. The doors clicked behind him softly. 

The holster had some sort of feminine filigree decorating it, but along the stitches were engraved leaves, deeply indented within the leather, showing that someone had really pounded the metal in so that the added design would last a while. 

Heero stared at the door Duo had exited at for a while. Hmm, when Duo said his last statement, Heero felt a hidden meaning behind it. With this moment carefully placed in his mind for examination later, he strapped the holster around his waist. It was obviously custom made because it actually fit around his waist. Many holsters were able to sit more comfortably on wider waists, and although Heero wasn't vain or anything, it was very apparent to the others that his waist was smaller than most. He was smaller than most. So that meant Duo had made it for him. He caressed the supply leather, feeling the texture. Yes, this was definitely quality workmanship. Reaching into his pants, he grabbed a hold of his gun and pulled it out. Oh god, if that sentence was used in a whole different situation… _Holstering the deadly piece of metal, he walked out the gym doors. _

He paused as a thought struck him as he left. He had forgotten to say thank you. 

Heero looked up to see Trowa walk back into the room, in a different change of attire. It was his usual green turtleneck with the black tight pants that he used on his missions. The reasons being because it was easy to move in and he didn't need to worry about it making sounds like track pants and jeans did when they rubbed against something. He had a Browning tucked into his pants and a Firestar in a shoulder holster. On his wrists were two leather knife sheaths, and tucked into them were his usual assortment of daggers. Hmm, so altogether, the assorted artillery resulted in four daggers, and three guns. Gundam Pilots packed light. 

"Where did the kidnapping take place and when did the call come through?" Heero asked. 

"This morning. There was a break-in at the hotel they were staying at. Two of the Preventors that were with her died due to fatal gun shot wounds. There's one in critical condition at the hospital, but it's expected that he won't make it. Terrorists were after Relena," Trowa started off. He noticed Heero sigh in dismay at this comment. Trowa shook his head, "It seems like the bad guys are always after her, eh?" 

Heero raised an eyebrow at him. "But how did Quatre get kidnapped instead if it was Relena they were after?" 

"Well, there were three surviving Preventors at this incident, all of them suffering from at least one bullet wound; one suffering from a concussion, another a minor stab wound and…" Trowa was forcefully interrupted. 

"I **DON'T** need the fucking health reports of the other Preventors. I just want to know how Quatre got taken instead of Relena," Heero blew out at the taller pilot. Trowa sent an icy glare toward the pilot of Wing Zero… or former pilot anyway. 

"Heero, it's best that you know the status of these particular Preventors because among the injured were Lady Une and Lucretzia Noin," Trowa bit back at him, each word coated with steel. Trowa glowered at him. He owed Une and Noin a lot, and Heero wasn't going to get away with fucking bad mouthing them. Trowa turned to look out Heero's balcony windows. 

Heero felt guilt eating at him at his heart. "Sorry Trowa… continue." 

Trowa seemed to wave the comment away, as if he knew that there really was no feeling of remorse behind it. That certainly didn't help Heero feel anymore compassion to the wounded soldiers. He silently gave Trowa an annoyed look when the tall brunette wasn't watching, but he suspected the circus employee knew anyway. That man had eyes in the back of his head. 

"Quatre was shot when he used his body to shield Peacecraft from it. He told her to run, and she did, and surprisingly enough, she managed to get away. She contacted Preventor Headquarters in a local convenience store with a payphone. When we arrived on scene, all of the Preventors were alive, but the two that were killed died on the way to the hospital. We're lucky that Une and Noin got out of this alive. They suffered gun shot wounds near vital areas. This operation to abduct the Vice Minister was planned ahead of time." 

"So what do we know on the terrorists?" Heero asked as the two teens left his bedroom and headed towards the garage. 

"It's another reformation group, Heero. They're calling themselves the BI. Black Initiative. They're basically soldiers from OZ and the Maremaia incident that still don't get the fact that the wars, publicly anyway, should be… no, _are_ over. But they've only got one goal so far, and after that they plan to disband. But due to Quatre's intervention, that goal has changed considerably," Trowa explained as he punched in the code in the keypad by the garage door. A green light flickered go and the door clicked open. 

"Black Initiative… I've heard of them. I investigated them a little while ago, but they were only one of those groups with the petty dreams of world domination," Heero commented as he followed Trowa into the garage. The lights suddenly flashed open, revealing a garage the size of a large barn. Sheltering of the pilots and their modes of transportation courtesy of their resident multi-trillionaire. Heero knew that they needed to repay Quatre back someday, for all the things that he helped the other pilots with during the war. The blonde teenager may have been only 16, but he was the sole heir and owner to the Winner Enterprises, which had made him the richest teen alive. Along side with that, he had managed to provide shelters for them when they were running from the law, supplied an endless amount of resources for them to use, all which had saved their asses on more than one account, and hadn't asked a thing for return. He empathic member to the Selective Gundam Pilots Club, and the others wanted their strategist back. 

The barn-sized garage held more antique models rather than vehicles for actual usage. A vintage black Viper's paint job gleamed from the lighting above at them. The sports car was from way before the AC age. It was Duo's, but how he managed to attain it was beyond them. Quatre had immediately frowned upon the car, explaining that the amount of gas that it used up was horrible considering how fuel and energy consumption for cars had changed over the years. There were three limousines in the corner; two were black, the other one white. There was also a red convertible with its beige top up, a German-made car, which was surprisingly Wufei's. Why he stored his car at Quatre's mansion was beyond them as he didn't even live with them anymore. He had secluded himself to the mountains in Japan for a personal retreat to get back in harmony with his soul, but recently it was heard that he had employed for a job with the Preventors. Who in their right mind would say no to him? 

Heero spotted his own SUV that was painted black with a tinged blue in its color. The windows were tinted so dark that it seemed as if the hue blended with the shade of the SUV perfectly. Overall, a very dark and looming looking sports utility vehicle. 

"So what was their goal that you were talking about?" Heero asked as he walked over to a wall that supported a very wide and very tall cabinet. There was once again the keypad entry and Heero entered the code. The light bulb at the top of the pad turned yellow signaling to enter the second password to the sequence. 5674891# was punched in and the light turned green. The cabinet _clicked_ open. Within the steel lined shelves were an assortment of weapons from every shape and size, from every caliber to weight. Grenades lined the bottom along with about a dozen bottles of tear gas. There was even scuba diving gear in there. Heero grabbed a long silver shaft and lugged it over his shoulder to see how well the rocket launcher aimed. He gripped the handle and flicked open a red tinted targeting piece. His right eye was seeing the world through a rose colored glass… literally. 

He turned to face Trowa who had kept silent. "Trowa?" 

The acrobat extraordinaire looked the Prussian eyed teen in the eye. "To kill Relena Peacecraft." 

Heero felt the rocket launcher slip from his grasp. He struggled to find his voice and retain his grip on the powerful weapon as he realized what Quatre had gotten himself into. "So the plans changed when Quatre interfered." 

Heero didn't want Trowa to confirm it… even if he already knew the answer. 

Quatre was Trowa's best friend. How he managed to bring himself to say it was heart breaking. Trowa gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately, they thought it was a better catch. Their goals changed to instead kill Quatre Winner. Head of one of the greatest businesses of all time, connected to some of the most powerful world leaders, knowledgeable in most top secret and confidential cases, and best of all, ex-Gundam pilot. The very people that made their jobs hell when they were still working of OZ and Maremaia." 

Heero grabbed three extra magazine clips from the cabinet. Like hell that was going to happen. Damn it! This was going to take longer than he thought. A little cruel of him, of course, to think of one of his only friends a small triviality, but really, they had all gone through the experience of torture at one point or another. But still, Quatre didn't deserve anything that was coming his way. Determination filled his mind and an echo of _Mission Accepted_ bounced around somewhere in the recesses of his brain. Hmm, they were going to need all the help they could get. 

He turned to Trowa. "Call the others. We're going to need their help. 

Groaning inwardly, one thought ran through his mind, 'He should have taken Rashid along…' 

**Seven Years before Present Day**

"Usagi?! Wh-what _happened_?!" Shingo shouted in panic as he rushed to his sister's aid. Carefully swinging her arm over his shoulders, he stared at her in horror as he felt a liquid substance brush against his bare neck. Leading her toward the kitchen, he sat her down in one of the chairs and felt her go limp as she leaned heavily against the wall and the back of the chair. 

He flicked on the lights and grabbed the dishtowel from its hanging place beside the sink. His hands were trembling as he ran the cloth under the warm tap water and squeezed out the excess fluid. The white dishtowel was already stained with her blood, the blood that Shingo was covered in himself. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his mangled and bloodied sister. Who the hell had done this to her?! He began to fill a large, silver basin with the warm water. 

He turned around to get a good look at his sister, but alarm filled his eyes as he saw how she was slumped over to the side, her huge gash along her stomach still bleeding steadily. There was a clatter of metal against the wooden floor as the broach that she always seemed to be carrying around fell from her hand and dropped down, the golden treasure stained red. 

Rushing over to her, he wiped her face clean of sweat, blood, and tears. He realized that she wasn't only bleeding at her stomach. There were cuts and gashes along her arms and legs, and as he wiped her face a small cut began to well up and bleed again. He noticed that her leg was bent at a very odd angle and feared that it was broken. 

"Oh God… Kami, what happened, Usagi?" Shingo murmured to her softly as he dipped the cloth in the basin and began to wipe her hands and arms. Osmosis continued within the basin and soon, the water was dyed with red. 

He quickly dumped the soiled water down the drain and began to fill it up again. Rushing around the kitchen, he opened a drawer and pulled out the family first aid kit. He was suddenly very grateful that his teachers had pounded into his head the basics of first aid during health class. 

"…Shingo," Usagi quietly said, her voice very small and quiet, as if it was hurting her to talk. 

"Usagi! Oh God, what happened to you?" He whispered to her, as he bandaged the cut underneath the apples of her cheeks. 

Usagi laughed, but in doing so it only caused her more anguish. The giggle of mirth turned into a small shriek of pain. In a raspy voice, she responded, "Oh Kami, that's a funny question… what happened to me? Well, my life has officially turned into a living hell, for one thing. Oh God, I should never have saved that damn bastards life… Stupid youma, stupid OZ, stupid ass senshi, stupid Mamoru, stupid school, stupid stupid stupid..." 

Frustration like never before began to build up within him. This was getting them nowhere. 

"USAGI! What. Happened. To. You?!" He grounded out, eyes going dark. For a second, Usagi looked rather concerned at her brother's facial expression, but soon found that ignoring the pain wouldn't help her at all. 

She sighed, a wheezing sound escaping her lungs and making her gag reflex kick in. Contracting her throat muscles, a grinding sound left her throat and she spat out a bloody lugie. The mere sight of it made her think of retching again. 

"Shingo, Shingo, Shingo… you really don't know me well enough, do you?" Usagi commented, and felt another lugie forcing its way up her throat. Squirming in her seat slightly, she forced it back down and knew that if another one was going to exit through one hole in her body, it wouldn't be through her mouth. 

Taken a back by his sister's question, he swallowed his pride at the site of her 'banged' up appearance, to put it mildly. Wasn't that the understatement of the century? 

"Iie… I don't think I really do…" His words were a little rushed, as if he was ashamed to say them. But it was true. What did he really know about her? Whiny, late, and crybaby were the first descriptive words to go through his head. He pushed those out and tried to think of her more positive traits. His mind was blank for the first minute or so, and he averted his eyes from those piercing blue orbs of hers that always seemed to manage to know what the heck was going through his head. He suddenly felt nauseated as he realized that he was now staring at the very open wound that was bleeding her very life force out. he reached for the bandages and began to clean the wound before he would apply it. 

_'She's kind. And caring. And she does put other people before herself…'_ his thoughts drifted, as a pale and slender hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked up to find himself staring directly in the eyes. Suddenly, he began wishing that his mother was home. She would know what to do in a situation like this. His father, on the other hand… 

"Thank you, Shingo. For being honest… and I suppose I should let you in on a little secret as well, shouldn't I?" Usagi murmured, a tinge of a malicious smirk on her face, which faded as quickly as it came to be replaced with a very exhausted expression. "See, Shingo-kun, I happen to be a person who you idolize very much." 

Shingo blinked. _'Huh?'_

Maybe she had banged her head a little more than he thought she had. 

His sister rolled his eyes, and her wound forgotten, she reached down and picked the golden locket up off the floor. 

"Usagi! You're aggravating your wound!" Shingo bellowed, yanking his sister back down into a sitting position and checking on the newly applied bandages. 

"Since when did you get so smart in First Aid, brat?" She mumbled to herself, under her breath, in a surprising affectionate tone. "Well anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Your idol…" She played with the broach in her hands, not bothering to try and rub off the stained blood. Her blood. "Hmm, Shingo, let me tell you a story…" 

Now he knew his sister was definitely off her rocker, but curiosity killed the cat. In this case, numerous times. 

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl. A perfectly normal girl who had led a perfectly normal life. She had a perfectly normal family; she had an annoying sibling to taunt at, a loving mother, and a protective father. But that all changed when she decided that she would be a Good Samaritan that day, and she saved a small kitty from certain death… or at least, a lot of pain. Well anyway, she had no idea what the consequences of that decision would bring her to. 

"But that darned cat had followed her. Followed her from school, to the arcade, and all the way back to her very own home. But of course, it had a fucking _message_ to deliver, and apparently, she wasn't allowed to shoot the messenger. Hoo boy, do she regret listening to that little voice inside her head. The cat was apparently from the moon. The _fucking_ moon. Ironically enough, that blasted feline's name was Luna. And that cat had been frozen in time and traveled a thousand years into the future to find some legendary soldiers and whatnot. And the messenger had delivered her message." 

Usagi was not so kindly interrupted. 

"Usagi-chan, what the heck are you playing at?" Shingo inquired, an annoyed look on his face. 

The meatball headed blonde waved off the question. "Listen, and you'll find out." Was the only response that he received. Sighing, he finally gave in and made a motion with his hands, signaling her to continue with her ever so interesting story. 

"So the cat had delivered her message," Usagi chuckled weakly, "Shingo… do you know who I am?" 

_'Someone in dire need of psychological attention, maybe?'_ Shingo mused silently, but remained silent and shook his head no. 

Amazing. His sister's cuts were already started to clot up… He wiped away the excess blood. 

"Shingo… I'm Sailor Moon," Usagi stated. There was no humor behind it. No sarcasm. No echo of being wistful. Just nothing. Her tone of voice indicated that she was stating a fact. 

Silence imposed in the room. 

"You're kidding, right?" 

** Hilde's Scrapyard (Present Day)**

"What are you talking about, a mission?" Hilde asked, a hysterical passion in her eyes that made even Duo hesitate to answer to. Usagi watched the oncoming verbal battle with interest. 

"Well, uh…" Hilde's eye was twitching again… "See, Hilde-chan, it's not a mission… per se… uh…" Duo tried to explain as he hung upside down from the rooftop. 

"So why do you need the suit if your not going on a mission?" Hilde persisted, flames raging in her eyes. She was obviously against Duo going time and time again into danger… 

Usagi watched Duo swing back and forth with his legs. His face was getting a little red though. Too much of a blood rush… 

"Well, it's more of a rescue thing. It's basically a big rescue missio…erk, I mean, a big rescue _ operation,_ " Duo covered up lamely, his violet eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"Well then let the Preventors take care of it!" Hilde shouted at him. 

It was obvious her persuasion methods were nil to none. 

Usagi shook her head in amusement. She wondered how the hell he managed to elude the authorities with his lying skills to a bear minimum. Maybe he just needed to be under pressure…? Yeah right. If you looked up stressful pressure in the dictionary, you would probably see Hilde's mug shot glaring right back at you, stamped in between a few hundred thousand words. 

"Oh c'mon Hilde! It's only a, uh, _ very _ small rescue operation. I'll be back with the suit before you know it!" Duo stated, finally noticing Usagi in the cockpit. He waved at the blonde, and ignored Hilde shaking her fist at him. 

"Oh hi there Usagi-chan. How's it going? Hilde's not working you to the ground, like she did to me, is she?" 

"Ooohhhh DUO! You baka! That's it! You're not getting the suit. Besides, we're making some adjustments to it. So it's not fully operational yet. Hah!" As if to prove her point, she grabbed the a long metal pole beside her and reached out to poke Duo in the chest with it. 

What surprised them all, is the angry façade sipped away immediately to be quickly replaced with a tearful and wide-eyed girl. "Duoooooo! I don't want you to go! You might get captured! Or tortured! Or… even killed! Then where would we be?!?! Duoooooo!" 

Usagi watched as she watched Hilde launch herself off the platform from the cockpit and straight into the arms of the overhanging man. 'How in the world is he managing to hang from up there with only one arm, and with the added weight of Hilde?' Usagi wondered to herself. That itself was not one easy feat to accomplish, considering the former OZ soldier was not as light as her slim figure showed her to be. Duo managed to wrap one arm around his supposed girlfriend and began swinging himself back and forth to grab some momentum. Suddenly he let go and then they were both back on the platform in front of her. 

Duo seemed to be whispering something to her, which seemed to cheer her up greatly. But then, being himself once again, he ruined the moment as he questioned loudly, "Hilde, have you gained some weight?" 

Not quite the appropriate question to ask as Hilde suddenly glared at him with malice, pushed herself out of his arms, and gave him a hard shove. 

Now, the platform they were standing on was very narrow and very short. One can easily loose their balance on something like this if they aren't careful. Which is exactly what happened to Duo Maxwell. Arms flailing around in a panicked motion, he struggled to maintain his center of gravity. Hmm, maybe it was the braid that was weighing him down? It was, after all, a very big braid. 

Thing is, there were at least 100 meters above the very cold, and very concrete ground. And Duo…? Well, he didn't have much luck in getting upright on the platform. Usagi and Hilde watched as he plunged to the ground, and even though they were very high up, the irked expression on his face was clearly visible. Hilde muttered to herself as she watched Duo land on the ground safely, an annoyed expression on his face that they were able to see clearly, despite him being far, far below them. 

Usagi turned to Hilde with her eyebrows knitted together in a curious expression. 

"Weren't you scared that he wouldn't land correctly and maybe break _ at least every bone in his body_ ?!" Usagi all but shrieked at her employer. 

Hilde merely gave her one of her _ looks_ . "Duo's tougher than he looks. Besides, that stupid professor that trained him to be a pilot had to integrate some basic knowledge of plunging to your doom in that baka's head. Duo is a lot like a cat. He always seems to land on his feet…" Hilde trailed off and looked over the edge, to see Duo disappearing into the main part of the building after he realized he was no longer getting the attention of the girls. 

A vein throbbed above her left eye. 

"Sugar muffin my ass…" Hilde muttered to herself. 

Usagi sat in the seat of the cockpit - quite enjoying the featured entertainment and her friend's embarrassment - laughed to her hearts content. 

What startled her out of her very rare episode of laughter was that Duo had come running straight back into the hidden hanger base whooping with sniggers, a Chinese man hot on his heels who was currently wielding a curved blade in his hand. Usagi and Hilde were looking on with interest, peering over the edge of the platform to get a better view of what was happening. 

Contrast to Duo's very black concentrated outfit - save for the small tag on the neck usually reserved for a priest's usage - the Chinese man had on a white outfit, edges trimmed with a subtle black fringe. His shoulder length ebony hair was pulled into the tightest little ponytail Usagi had ever seen, so much that it looked painful. 

A very angry voice shook the dust in the rafters above. _ "MAXWELL!"_ The Chinese man bellowed at the top of his lungs. 

"Come and get me Chang a lang a bing bang!" Duo called over his shoulder, running at top speed, and obviously didn't know in what direction he was headed in. Or rather, what was he headed into. 

A sickening sound of _bang!_ echoed through the hanger, resulting with Duo Maxwell laying dazed on the concrete floor as he had apparently ran into a low hanging bar. Usagi Tsukino was on her stomach pounding on the platform with laughter, Hilde joining her in more or less. Wufei Chang stood over Duo, gazing down on the disoriented male. A smirk seemed to compliment his tight features just fine. 

The oriental man gave Duo a swift kick to which Duo groaned painfully at. 

"Wufei!!" He popped open his violet eyes and glared at the offending Preventor. 

"Get packed, Maxwell," He glanced up and squinted his eyes at the two overhanging woman. Dammit, leaks wouldn't be tolerated. He had to take them along as well. 

"You too, you weak onnas. You three are getting hauled to Headquarters." 

** Preventor Headquarters (Present Day)**

Lucretzia Noin was very thankful to the doctors who invented painkillers. Because if it weren't for those lovely little pills, she doubted she would have been able to stand the agony that her left side and right leg were causing her. The screaming anguish that she had to put up with for the last three days was the last thing she wanted to deal with today when she heard that Quatre Winner had been captured by a very shady enemy. The throbbing pain had lessened to a somewhat semi-mild condition. She had been shot in the leg, then due to falling in a very compromising position, she had managed to crack three of the ribs on her left side when she had toppled onto a very sharp edged, and a very metal looking table. Ouch. Leaning her crutches (which had her trusty gun strapped onto it) against the side of Une's desk, she plopped into a guest chair and took a breather. 

A group of nine was assembled at strategically correct positions to their own benefit in Commander Lady Une's spacious office. A genuine Piccasso painting was hanging above the swivel chair, behind the desk. The room was decorated tastefully, walls pained a light blue and crème color, quite a soothing color to the normally stressed. The huge drapery curtains hung from the top of the ceiling as velvet cloth, and was tied off at the middle with a gold rope. As requested by the Commander, the fluorescent lighting that had previously been installed was replaced with a softer and less harsher lighting system. 

A handful of Quatre's closest and most loyal bodyguards (a.k.a., Magnuacs) including the infamous giant, Rashid were all leaning against the wall eyes closely assessing their new environments for the exit and entry ways of the room. None had their back towards the door or open balcony windows. 

Heero was sitting in a rather stiff seat, but it was the only chair closest to the nearest plug in and phone connection. Plugging all the necessary equipment in, he was back online and the clicking of his fingertips on the laptop was the only thing breaking the silence within the room. 

The banged boy wonder had situated himself in the corner closest to the door, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. His calm façade was only a show, for inside, he was screaming at everyone to get their asses in gear so they could help save Quatre. It took will power alone to keep from running out that door, busting into the nearest vehicle (which didn't have to be his own), and going out to save his best friend by himself. Sighing to himself, he knew he wasn't going to get very far without some help. Green eye flickering to stare at the tousled haired pilot, he _ hmphed _ inwardly and closed his eyes again. 

_ Click._ The door was starting to open. 

All eyes were focussed on the metal knob of the heavily reinforced, neo-titanium constructed door. It clicked again, and a series of tumblers within the lock opened up and the door opened. 

Head Commander Lady Une walked into the room with the posture that was only obtained by years of training in the military camps. Sub-Commander Lucretizia Noin gave her executive officer a casual salute. It seemed she was capable of doing anything more straining than that. Despite the bullet wound the Commander had sustained only a little while before, she was already up on her feet, her arm bandaged and a giant Band-Aid to cover a gash on her cheek. 

"Hey guys!" An energetic voice filled the room and Duo Maxwell entered. Immediately, his eyes went wide as he examined every single aspect of the chamber he was in, and his head seemed to go eight ways at once, as if trying to absorb everything at one time. 

He whistled at the sheer size of the office, because that's what is truly was, despite the downright elegance of the place. Turning around, he gave the Commander a thumbs up. "Love the place, man. Yeesh! If this is what being the Head Commander of the Preventors is like, give me the job any day." 

Lady Une gave a quiet chuckle and looked at the self proclaimed God of Death with a twinkle in her eyes. "Duo, I'm afraid that being the Commander isn't all games. Even though the job is quite insufferable, it does reward well." She motioned with her hands to back up her statement. 

A small smile crept up on Duo's facial features. "Heh, you can say that again." 

Duo finally managed to spot Trowa hiding in the shadows. "Trow-man! How _ are _ you?!" Giving a friendly wave of hello, he nabbed his chance to annoy the Perfect Solider immediately. "Hee-kun! So glad to see you!" His personal walk was a mixture of a cautious slink yet bouncy jump. Duo moved his "affection" over to Heero instead, mischief twittering with his every footstep. A throbbing vein popped up over Heero's left eye as he prepared himself for the onslaught of the worst pick-up lines known to man. 

Wufei Chang followed a few minutes after the braided baka, trailing after him two very curious looking woman. Usagi and Hilde looked around in wonder, acting much like the way Duo had reacted. 

Turmoil broke loose when Heero gaped openly at the blonde woman and Trowa had disbelief showing all over his face. It took something of great circumstance to get those pilots to show _ any _ sort of emotion. 

_ Click. _ This time it wasn't the door opening. 

The previously silent ex-Gundam Pilots now had their guns trained on a certain blonde and blue eyed woman. 

Everyone in the room tensed. 

"Heero! What the _ hell _ do you think you're doing?!" Hilde demanded, trying to rush in front of her friend to form some sort of defensive line. She was pulled back and forcefully shoved into the chair nearest to her when Wufei grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled back. Hard. She rubbed her neck delicately, glaring at the three Gundam Pilots. 

"Onna! You _ do not _ get in the way of Heero Yui's gun," Wufei warned her in a spiteful tone, but nonetheless, gave the Prussian eyed man a look of uncertainty. 

"Yui, what's going on?" Wufei questioned, hands hovering over his own gun. Despite being the weak woman they were, they had shown no hostility toward him. And Duo trusted them fully. 

Usagi's body had nervously twitched and she raised her hands in a surrendering motion. Trowa and Heero both surrounding the girl held at gunpoint, the said target currently holding a look of shock and fear rolled into one. 

The two brunette pilots gave each other a questionable look. 

Trowa blinked at Heero. How did he know Usagi? 

Heero blinked at Trowa. How did _he_ know _her_? 

Usagi looked at them both. How do _ they _ know _ me?!_ She gazed at them curiously, trying to figure out how the heck they looked familiar. The man standing to her left had a cold and calculating monotonous expression on his face, gun unwavering in his hand. She gulped. His Prussian eyes were empty and dull, and his tousled brown hair seemed to be tangled naturally. …wait… She knew him… but from where? 

Then a looked dawned onto her face and her hands flew to her mouth as she finally realized who he was. 

_ "SHINGO-kun?!!! Oh my God!!!!" _ She shrieked, and backed up against the wall, eyes flashing open and wildly. 

Cerulean orbs darted to the other person holding her at gunpoint. She stared at him, trying to figure out how he knew her. Wait. His bangs… Ensign? Ensign Barton? 

_ "TROWA-kun?!!!"_

** Location Unknown (Present Day)**

"Tell us, rich boy, and we might take it easier on you," A burly man with a potbelly sneered at a slumped over and very bloodied body. He was dressed in obvious extra large military fatigues to fit his overweight stature. A thick, steel chain was wrapped around his pudgy fingers, which were well oiled and slimy to the touch. His hand was raised, and he gave a sharp whip to the fallen teen across his back. The beaten figure let out a small whimper of pain, but bit down on his tongue as he refused to cry out in agony in front of his captives. 

The pot bellied man farted loudly, ominous and foul smelling gases polluting the already vulgar room. The man continued to taunt the fallen figure loudly, and laughed harshly as he saw the beaten boy attempt to stand up, but failed to do so and was once again flat against the cold flooring. 

"Hey Red! Look at the little faggot try and stand!" The contemptuous man called out to the guard standing just outside the door. There was a small and open square peephole about the size of a large CD case to where the guard peered in. Eyes widening in shock and surprise at the sight of their only captured victim, he gave the prisoner a look of pity. 

Shooting a concerned look at the boy, he responded to the comment by giving the overweight man a low blow of strongly worded and closely knitted curses. 

"Garth, lay off the kid. You've already beaten him black and blue…" The guard protested as he cringed at the sight of the bloodied boy. 

"Shut up, Red. You're heart has gone soft already. We still need to know where the brat stashed that Gundam suit of his," The crueler man glared at the over standing guard. Now known as Garth, he sent another whipping to the still teen with the steel chain. The guard flinched, gave Garth a look of disgust and the boy another look of pity. 

"I'm not talking, you God damned bastards," the bloodied victim spat out, droplets of red flying from his lips and onto the concrete floor. Eyes blood-shot and rimmed red, he glared at his captor with so much hatred that it his previous, kind personality had obviously been shoved into the back of his mind. His dress shirt which had once been a crème white, was now soaked with his own blood and sweat. His sun-kissed blonde hair was matted with dirt and grime from the ground, clinging to the blood and giving Quatre Winner a look that seemed as if he had been tortured for a significant period of time. 

'Trowa…!' He silently called to his best friend to try and help him, before finally succumbing to the darkness with welcome arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

End Chapter Two.   
Cliffhanger-ish… Mwahahaha. 

Authors Notes: Well I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I went back to school on September 2 and to tell you the truth, it doesn't feel very "schoolish" anymore. I mean, it's not like the same feelings I had in previous grades. …Am I growing up too fast?! Aghhh! And summer didn't feel like summer anymore either… Jeez, I'm getting thrown to the sharks here. Somebody help! sighs 

Well anyhooz, what did you guys think of Chapter Two? I hope you guys liked it. I know the first part of it was really serious, and so was the ending, so I tried to add a little humor with the Hilde scenes. I really tried not to leave it at too much of a cliffhanger… okay, I lied, I did try to make it a bit cliffhanger-ish to keep you on your toes. dodges numerous number of assailants Anyway, I'm looking for about one or two more beta readers for this story. Kudo's to Asia-chan and Lily-chan for beta-ing this chapter. It would be great if you had some experience in writing Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon fanfiction if you would like to beta. The benefits? Well, you get to read the chapter before anyone else will ever do, and you get to send me suggestions (and flames. Yes, I'll allow you if you're a beta) to help me improve the chapter. Leave a review, email me, or leave a message in the guestbook at my website. You can check my authors profile page for all the information. 

Let insanity ensue, Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito

****

Reviewers Corner 

Okay, I'm mad. When I say NOT to review the authors note, just what do people do? THEY REVIEW IT! Aghhh! I was planning to take it off the next time I updated, and now I can't delete it without deleting all your precious reviews. Well, I could delete it, but I won't. Well anyway, its pretty sad that chapter two is on the number four thing on the organization. Ah well. Anyway, here are some of the reviews I wanted to get to: 

Senshi's Tenshi: Wowee. Thank you for your wonderful review. Hehe, camp was awesome. . I even met an otaku fan, as amazing as it sounds. Lol, you got a few of your suggestions smack in the target, and so, I dedicated this chapter to you as well. 

CrystalGem2003: Lol, I fixed up the chapter for you. Heheh, your wish has been granted! poof pops back into her genie lamp 

Minimerc: Mwahahaha. Sorry, I'm afraid Q-chan has to go some torture… winces I'm evil, aren't I? I'm not saying that's necessarily a good thing either… 

God Bless all of you: Silver Goddess1, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, Crazygurl70, Hiyayaka, The Dark Vella, A Friend, crystalgem2003, Vi-Vi, Tenshi-Hotaru, Usagi's Lover - I'm bi!, KazN, xxSilverWingsxx, HolyKnight5, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Random Artemis, minimerc, Lady Light, Me, Bright-Anarchy, Water Angel1, kylarachan, Chibi Pyro Duo, Senshi's Tenshi, and koldy. 


	4. Brothers and Lovers

**When All is Forsaken**  
Chapter Three: Brother and Lover's Acquaintance   
By: Kolinshar Benito  
October 2003 - December 2003. Merry Christmas!   
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are copyright their original owners. All standard disclaimers apply.   
  
Dedication: To SilverCaladan, my new beta reader. She is the greatest thing that has happened to me since I started writing!! I CAN ACTUALLY MAKE SURE THE STORY MAKES SENSE NOW!!! *glomps*   
  
Head Notes: Hmmm… well la de da! I'd just like to thank all the readers and reviewers who have been enjoying my story. Will you look at that? New chapter! Enjoy!   
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
**Germaine Gartier Base II  
Three Years before Present Day**   
  
A moon from Mars, visible even to the colony she was stationed at, hung in the sky. Its surface was covered in craters from space debris hitting it over thousands of years. It was the first night of the full moon, an unnerving atmosphere on the colony. The moon glowed in sheer brilliance as the sun's reflected light shone through her office windows.   
  
It was the full moon's fault.   
  
It had to be the damn full moon's fault.   
  
Senior Chief Usagi Tsukino, commander of the new and improved Germaine Gartier Place II, named after the destroyed base, sighed aloud as she leaned back in her leather swivel seat, staring up at the illuminating orb floating in space from her office window. The windows, which stretched to a ridiculous length, starting from the ground going all the way to the ceiling, had long navy blue drapes tied to the sides with a golden cord. The old base at which she had only been a lieutenant had been destroyed by an infiltration to the military organization of OZ . Being upgraded to senior cheif had been no surprise to her fellow peers as she had time and time again shown her worth.   
  
The senior cheif had been hard and dedicated to her job these past few months, but she wondered when a certain past mistake would resurface and jeopardize her career. But was it truly a mistake to begin with? She mused on her thoughts silently. Oh sure, she had broken just about every rule concerning fraternization with a fellow soldier in the military regulations… but that wasn't what she was worried about. Had she once again lost a love simply due to careless misunderstanding? She should have known that even in the past when she had fought for it along with justice as the heroine Sailor Moon, love would never claim a place in her heart. She yearned for it, fought to get it, died for it (a lot of times), but it had all been in vain. Maybe she would just be better off to never love again.   
  
Ugh… Usagi rubbed her forehead in dismay, the universal sign for frustration. _'I'm starting to sound like a cheesy romance novel…'_ She grumbled internally.   
  
But a small sigh escaped her lips once again. Eyes focussed upward to the artificial sky, she wondered, _'When was the last time I just stared at the moon?'_   
  
She closed her eyes as she remembered one of the very few decent memories she had from the past few years. Oh yes, it had been when she met him. A man, going by the name of Trowa Barton, had stepped into her life, only to leave her looking at his back as he escaped and blew up the base she was stationed at. But Usagi had always wondered what he was running from. Death? Love maybe? He never looked back, but Usagi had longed for the day that he would. Oh how she longed. For once, just to see a glimpse of his eyes once again…   
  
She gagged inwardly a second time. She smiled, amused suddenly. _'Private Trista was right… I have got to stop reading those romance novels…' _   
  
Trowa Barton had come to her military base as a recruited ensign, participating in a Mobile Suit pilot exercise. Being the only one there that had evaded all enemy drones and destroyed all the targets in his very first training exercise, he had gained more than enough admirers… also consequently added a few more members to the PSTB -- people suspicious of Trowa Barton. He had also been the only one in the past six years who had come close to breaking her record in hand to hand combat. What surprised everyone at the Germaine Gartier Place was that he actually managed to beat her achievement the second time round.   
  
Usagi had been one of his admirers. She held back a sigh as she closed her eyes, remembering his sweet kisses. His lips on hers as they shared their first kiss under the full moon. It was quite a surprise when she found that the soldier she had found more of a shy and quiet man to be so... frisky. But the peaceful setting around the thoughtful colonel was quickly disturbed.   
  
A loud alarm sounded, tearing her out of her thoughts. Startling her, a young soldier burst through the doors making her jump a second time. He quickly snapped a salute for procedure, but it was clear that following procedure was the last thing on his mind. The alarms going off overhead had been specially installed for one occasion only. The Gundams were attacking.   
  
"Cheif! The Gundam pilots are infiltrating the base!" _No shit, Sherlock_. His face was red and panicked. He stood there dumbly, waiting for her move. Okay, the guy had the muscles and he had the looks, but he clearly did not have any experience to take action in dire circumstances.   
  
But Usagi held a calm and serene façade as she stood from her seat. Briskly walking to the soldier, she raised an eyebrow at his surprised expression.   
  
"Well! Get to the control room soldier!" She barked at him as he saluted again and quickly sprinted out of the room. What alarmed her was that the Gundam pilots were coming into the base rather then blowing it up with those blasted mobile suits of theirs. What could they possibly want? …Oh. She knew…   
  
She reached the doorway and peeked out, suddenly blinded by abnormal flashes of red light dancing across her vision. Warning klaxons sounded loudly and she made a face in annoyance. Her crystalline blue eyes glanced down the hallway, only seeing the occasional black and red as the sirens flashed frantically. The occasional soldier running down the corridors seemed oblivious to anything but thoughts of, 'Haul your ass out of here!'   
  
As another soldier came running by in front of her she grabbed him firmly at the biceps and he stumbled a bit as he was brought to an abrupt stop. He fumbled for his gun before he realized who had seized him and then horror dawned onto his features as he looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Head down to the barracks and grab as many people as you can to stand guard by the holding cells. That's where the Gundam pilots are trying to get to!" She instructed him sternly and waved his dismissal. The enlistee nodded to her and set off to find some more people.   
  
The fluorescent lighting on the ceiling flickered in uncertainty before finally Usagi Tsukino looked up at the roof. The lights wavered back and forth, as if trying to decide whether to stay lit or just go 'poof'! Unfortunately, it was the latter that was chosen and the corridor turned completely black.   
  
She knew where the Gundam pilots were headed. In the brig, one cell was currently holding the street-smart orphan, Gundam pilot 02 from L-2. Silently, she made her way to the cells, just in time to see her former lover appear at the other end of the hallway.   
  
Sure enough, surprise flashed across each face. But they quickly masked it as they both reached for their guns at the exact same time, the barrels of their weapons quickly aimed in between their eyes. But they defied their instant reaction to immediately pull the trigger and then they stared.   
  
Trowa glanced toward the woman, unable to believe that it was really her. Five months had passed since he had seen her, but she still looked the same. Long blonde hair, pulled into twin pigtails at either side of her head, the long strands of hair dangling to her ankles. So many times he had tugged on them just to annoy her. Same sumptuous female body, same pink rosy lips. But what surprised him the most were her eyes. Her orbs held shock, and disbelief. Anger and hope were added to the concoction and his aim slightly wavered.   
  
"Trowa," Usagi whispered, almost afraid that he was an illusion. But the timed flashes of red from the alarms ceased and back up lights flashed on, preventing him from slipping into the shadows and out of her grasp again. And then she got a full look of him.   
  
She murmured his name again, her body trembling. She took a step foreword, and Trowa instinctively took a step back.   
  
"Usagi…" Her name fell on his lips painfully, remembering how he had left her in the dust. He had thought she had died when he had blown up the base he had infiltrated five months previously, when news of her returning a few days earlier from her undercover mission. He had planned to do it when she was gone, so she wouldn't get injured. But she had arrived earlier than planned, and he had caught wind of it too late; he thought she was dead.   
  
"Oh my God, Trowa, is it really you?" She asked with uncertainty waving in her voice. She took another step toward the emerald-eyed pilot.   
  
Once again he took another stride back, and Usagi stared at him. She mumbled under her breath a panicked sentence, but Trowa had heard it. "Please don't push me away now… I couldn't bear it if you did… again."   
  
Her head cast down facing the ground, she let the hand holding her gun fall limply to her side. Her fingers loosened around the cold metal piece and time seemed to slow down as the pistol began to fall. The gun hit the concrete floor with a loud crash. Trowa's gun was still pointed at her, a new emotion starting to flicker within his eyes.   
  
Cerulean blue eyes glanced up. Another step toward the Gundam pilot. This time, Trowa stood his ground, his gun slightly wavering once again. Suddenly finding it hard to breathe, he swallowed and found his throat dry. He licked his lips and waited anxiously.   
  
"Trowa!" Usagi sobbed loudly as she threw her body forward toward him. Trowa's gun fell to the floor with a clatter to join her own and his arms immediately wrapped around Usagi in a savouring hold.   
  
Trowa breathed in her scent. _'Oh god, if this wasn't heaven, then I'll be damned,'_ he thought. An unfamiliar expression played on his features as he tightened his hold on her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered   
  
They were locked in a lover's embrace unaware of the world around them, and ignoring the gasps coming from the surrounding OZ soldiers. Oblivious. It was pure bliss to them.   
  
"TROWA?!" Duo yelped out, eyes wide as some soldiers turned their gazes toward him now. Surprise and shock were written all over his face as he peeped out the little window of his cell door. Now this was one startling new development.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
**Preventor Headquarters   
Present Day**   
  
Lucretzia Noin really had no idea what had just transpired between the two brunettes and the blonde, who seemed to know both the usually silent Gundam Pilots. Quite puzzled by the fact that the woman had called Heero Yui Shingo-kun, she had made the assumption that "Shingo" had been one of Heero's former aliases when he had gone undercover during the war and Blondie had identified him. Maybe that was why Heero had his gun pointed at her, light gleaming off of the silver muzzle…   
  
That still didn't help explain to why Trowa knew her. It was obvious that the brown haired pilots had identified Blondie before she herself had recalled their names, because shock and surprise had clearly registered across her expressive face. The exact minute she had walked through the door, Noin had caught a flash of disbelief across Heero's face (something she was still doubting as a trick of the light) when he had looked up and saw her, the same thing happening with the pilot dubbed Trowa Barton as well. It was something she doubted she would ever see again.   
  
Heero's low bass voice reached her ears… and no, it couldn't be! Was that desperation in his voice?   
  
"Usagi? Usagi Tsukino?" he asked, or rather, grunted out. His Prussian blue eyes flickered with such a hope in their depths that it left Wufei Chang shifting his weight from foot to foot.   
  
"Yui? What the hell is going on? How do you know this onna?" Wufei asked, his fingers still hovering over the handle of his gun. Hilde gave him an annoyed look and slapped his hands away from his gun. Glaring at him in defiance, she stood and stalked her way in front of Usagi, willingly placing herself in harms way.   
  
"That girl has saved my life on more than one occasion. I'm not just going to stand here while you wave your guns around at her--" Hilde was cut short as she felt Usagi squeeze her arm.   
  
"Hilde… it's okay. Don't worry," Usagi pleaded with her softly.   
  
"Usa…" Hilde murmured.   
  
"It's okay. Trust me," Usagi whispered encouragingly.   
  
Trust me. Those two simple words had gotten her into more trouble than she deserved. _'Oh, Usagi, don't get me wrong, I'd trust you with my life,'_ Hilde thought, _'But I'm not positive if you're in the correct state of mind to get me to trust yourself with your own life.'_   
  
"Usagi, do you know who those guys are?" Hilde hissed at her, ignoring the face that she could find herself full of bullet holes in only a few minutes.   
  
"Hilde, move aside," Trowa ordered. A look of uncertainty was still gleaming in his visible green eye.   
  
"Umm, yes, Hilde-chan, I do," Usagi commented, a look of uncertainty still gleaming in her eyes, "I mean, I wouldn't have said their names if I didn't know who they were."   
  
Heero felt the abnormal sensation of a sweatdrop developing. _No, really?_ Heero thought to himself sarcastically. He felt momentarily taken aback. _Wow, haven't done that in a long time…_   
  
"I'm not sure if I can believe it myself… but… if I am correct…" Usagi pointed a slender finger at Heero, "…that's Shingo Tsukino. He's my brother." Hilde and Noin were having identical jaw dropping incidents. This girl couldn't possibly believe that Heero Yui was actually her brother.   
  
"And that's Trowa Barton. He's my lover. Was my lover. Hmm…" a thoughtful look appeared on the blonde youth's face.   
  
"Brother?! Yui, a brother? I'm not even certain if he has parents, let alone a sister. You're definitely off your rocker, onna," Wufei said, utter defiance in his voice. _'This woman is more likely than not playing a sick joke on Yui and Barton. She obviously knows something from their past and is using it against them… but I've never seen 01 this… resigned!'_   
  
Usagi merely glared at him. "Well he obviously had parents, or he wouldn't be here, would he?"   
  
"And 03's lover? Onna, what lies!" Wufei said in an assertive tone of voice.   
  
Duo choked at Usagi's finishing statement and sent a dumbfounded look toward the two brunette haired pilots.   
  
Heero inwardly passed out at this news. Trowa was her _what?! _   
  
Hilde's brown eyes widened in astonishment. Wow… well, people learned new things every day. She hadn't exactly been expecting this answer. She had only wanted to know whether or not she knew they were Gundam pilots. Hilde doubted she actually did. Well, maybe Trowa. You didn't get away with being Usagi Tsukino's bed partner without relinquishing your entire soul. She was just that kind of person. She radiated a kindness, but something told her that her heart was more guarded.   
  
Something hit Heero just then. There was the fact that Usagi had aborted and one of her children had died. A vein throbbed violently over his left eye, catching Une's attention.   
  
Noin felt like she would never be able to close her jaw as it had now hit the floor with her tongue rolling out in amazement. Wufei Chang seemed indifferent to it all, only raising a questioning eyebrow at Usagi's last comment. Duo seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face. Heero's face only seemed to darken at this small piece of information as he looked at Trowa with an indescribable look.   
  
"You mean to tell me, that _this_ Trowa Barton is the same guy that you've apparently loved since you met him at Germaine?" Hilde spluttered out.   
  
A startled revelation from Duo made them all pause and stare at Usagi and Trowa. "_You're_ that chick that Trowa was kissing when he busted me out of that base!"   
  
"…did you just call me chick?"   
  
"Excuse me? Kissing? Usagi! You didn't say anything about meeting up with him again!" Hilde proclaimed.   
  
"Well--I," Usagi stuttered as she found herself levelled with Hilde's murderous stare. She found herself glancing to her shoes as she muttered out, "I thought they had both died…"   
  
Heero froze. "Usagi…" he murmured softly, and all commotion within the office ceased. "I haven't stopped searching for you. I even went under the tutelage of an esteemed doctor to try and locate you. I knew you hadn't died."   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed at this statement as he easily scoffed at Heero's fabricated lie. _'Esteemed my ass. Doctor J was the worse trainer of all the professors. He pushed Heero, or should I say_ Shingo _past limits that even I cannot see myself undergoing.'_   
  
"Pardon my intrusion, but this was a supposed to be a meeting to help plan a rescue mission for Master Quatre. There is no time for such trivial matters! The Master could be being tortured or worse!" Rashid's voice thundered through the conversation. The Magnuacs nodded in appreciation to Rashid, thanking Allah that they could finally get the show on the road.   
  
"My apologies, Mr. Rashid. You're absolutely correct. We should be planning a rescue mission for the young Quatre Winner," Lady Une announced as she settled into her desk chair.   
  
"I'm sorry for intruding on something that may not be any of my business, but did you just say _rescue mission for Quatre Winner?_" Usagi squeaked out as she looked with wide eyes at the Head Commander of the Preventors.   
  
Lady Une nodded and her something twinkled in her eyes. "Why Miss Tsukino? If that is your real name of course. Do you have something to add to this matter?"   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the Commander. She knew something that he didn't know. And he definitely did not like being the odd person out. Une was still looking at him strangely.   
  
Usagi grinned at the question and shook her head laughing slightly. "Yeah, that's my real name." Her eyes suddenly became serious again. "But Quatre Winner? _The_ Quatre Winner, heir to Winner Corporations? Mr. Blonde Hair-Blue Eyes, Quatre Winner?" Usagi rushed out.   
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino. The very same Quatre Winner," Abdul stated as the Magnuac crossed his arms and stared at her with dark irises.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Oh? What is that supposed to mean?" Lucretzia Noin asked as she slowly inched her hand toward her crutches.   
  
"Just… oh, I guess," Usagi uttered softly.   
  
"Usagi…" Hilde started in a warning tone, "what do you know?"   
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
**Unknown Area - Enemy Headquarters  
Present Day**   
  
Bleary cornflower blue eyes opened, completely swollen red and ringed with black and blue from the numerous amounts of punches he had sustained from the night before. His eyes scanned the room, noticing that the bastard who had condemned him to this torture by his own hand had finally left. The entire floor was silent, guards that were on duty snoozing in content, slouched over in plastic chairs and not worrying about the after effects such a position would do to them in the morning.   
  
His normally soft and lightly fragranced platinum blonde hair was dull, matted with his own sweat and blood. Dirt had clung to the strands on his head, grime continuously building up on the teenager worth billions in dollars and retained the knowledge that enemies and rebels alike would die to get their hands on. It had unfortunately come true, and Quatre was honest to Allah regretting the decision of not letting Rashid come along. But then again, if the giant Magnuac had ended up, he could be the one gravely injured, or even worse, dead and six feet under. Quatre would have killed himself if he had been the cause of Rashid's demise.   
  
Letting a sigh escape his lips, the small release of air attracted the attention of the guard who had shown him pity the night before. As much as he hated to do this, a little bit of manipulation was going to be in order if he ever wanted to escape this hellhole.   
  
"Hey Kid. You okay in there?" a voice whispered through the little square hole in the door. Quatre was still on the ground, his arms strewn around him like lazy spaghetti. The blonde Arabian tilted his head upward to catch a glimpse of the said person. A man with a head full of shocking red hair peered down at him with smoky grey eyes full of concern.   
  
Quatre forced himself to respond, coughing out a mouthful of blood in the process. A coppery taste filled his senses and his gag reflex kicked in, splatters of blood hitting the wall farthest away from him. His voice was raspy from hours of coughing and screaming in pain. Flinching as his tongue hit the roof of his mouth, he winced as he realized he had bitten it so much that it had been bleeding horribly before.   
  
"I'm as fine as I can possibly be in such a moment," Quatre responded weakly. Pain started shooting up and down his left leg, and forcing himself into a sitting position with much agony, he looked down and saw his leg was twisted in one of the nastiest angles he had ever seen on a human. It was obviously broken.   
  
"Is your leg broken?" the redheaded guard questioned, as if reading his mind.   
  
Quatre remained silent for a moment. "Yes, but I don't think that's really any of your concern."   
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?!"   
  
"You are, in terms, my said kidnappers, right?" Quatre reasoned out expressionlessly.   
  
No one responded his question. Curiously, his eyes went toward the square hole in the door and sky blue eyes stared at him in shock.   
  
"…Haruka?"   
  
"Q-Quatre?! Oh my God, are you alright, little brother?"   
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
**End Chapter Three.**   
  
Ahh, cliché plots can be a bitch, ne? Rather short chapter. Much shorter than all my other stories anyway. Only around 4000 ish words. Hope you enjoyed. Kudo's to SilverCaladan, my new beta. XOXO   
  
_Let insanity ensue, Kolinshar Benito._   
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**God Bless you reviewers:**   
  
Hoka Hoka Gohan-nyo!: Lol, as sad as it may be, the mere sarcasm in the way you put how Quatre was farted on was hilarious!   
  
oracale: I'm that good, eh? kekekeke.   
  
cosmoscat: I suppose. Why not?   
  
Ancient-Legend, angel313, Erinamation-limited2-nothing, Piper, crystalgem2003, SilverCaladan, Senshi's Tenshi, Bright-Anarchy, Dark Shadows Aka Shade, piukka, minimerc, tyrion77, setsuna-3000, Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's, Tenshi-Hotaru, Mitsukai11, Lady Light, alexz, AutumnHime, Shi Shi Hokadon!, DaughterofDeath, kalika55, Shadow's Sapphire, Aisha Chang, Irihi, Bluejello, Tulam 


End file.
